The present invention relates to a machine for processing a pair of wetted knit fabric tubes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a machine for processing a pair of wetted knit fabric tubes from a common control simultaneously but independently.
The processing of a wetted knit fabric tube has recently been improved as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,289 to Catallo.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,289 to Catallo teaches a wet processing system wherein a wet roped knitted fabric is treated to achieve a finished product that is flat and open and accomplished by moving the fabric so that it is transported through various processing steps in a manner that minimizes distortion and elongation of the fabric. Advantage is also provided by utilizing a J-scray that is moveably disposed in the system to fine tune the accumulation of wetness and control the speed of delivery.
Other improvements have also been made to improve the quality of the fabric produced. Little, however, has changed to increase production while maintaining quality. In the past, wetted knit fabric has been processed single strand or double strand as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,616 to Catallo et al. and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,167 to Cohn et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,616 to Catallo et al. teaches an extractor and padder particularly suitable for use in connection with circular knit fabrics and includes a pair of vertically aligned nip rolls for expressing liquids from spread and flattened fabric tubes and a pair of horizontally aligned nip rolls located in close proximity to the vertically aligned nip rolls. A treating liquor supply pan is positioned beneath the horizontally aligned nip rolls which are partly immersed in the treating liquor, and rotation of these nip rolls draws the liquor into the nip so that a submerged nip effect is created. Apparatus is provided for driving both sets of nip rolls and for driving feed rolls of an associated fabric tube spreader.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,167 to Cohn et al. teaches an apparatus for treating a plurality of separate continuous lengths of textile fabrics in wet tubular form which comprises a plurality of independently adjustable apparatuses, one for each length of fabric, for separately and substantially simultaneously distending each length transversely to flattened tubular form and to a separately predetermined width. Each of the apparatuses includes apparatus for feeding longitudinally thereof the length of fabric which it distends at a speed predeterminable independently of the speed of any other length of fabric. A first common pair of squeeze rolls are of such length that they are adapted to receive side by side therebetween all lengths of fabrics from the plurality of separate distending and feeding apparatuses to apply pressure to the lengths of textile fabric to press one layer of each against the other layer thereof and to thereby squeeze any excess water out of them. A second common pair of squeeze rolls are adapted to receive side-by-side therebetween all lengths of fabric after they leave the first pair of squeeze rolls. Apparatus is located between the pairs of squeeze rolls for applying a fabric treating liquid to all the lengths of fabric while they are passing from the first common pair of squeeze rolls to the second common pair of squeeze rolls. The second common pair of squeeze rolls press the layers of each length of fabric together to regulate the liquid content thereof. The fabric treating liquid applying apparatus comprises a common pan for holding a quantity of fabric treating liquid and a common pair of rolls spaced lengthwise of the pan and each extending transversely thereof and both of the rolls being positioned to extend partially into a quantity of fabric treating liquid held in the pan. The lengths of fabric are all adapted to pass beneath both of the rolls. The submerging roll closest the first set of squeeze rolls is so positioned with respect thereto that the lengths of fabric engage it after leaving the first set of squeeze rolls above the level of the liquid in the pan and the other submerging roll is so positioned with respect to the second pair of squeeze rolls that the lengths of fabric in leaving it and passing to the second pair of squeeze rolls all do so at a point above the level of the liquid in the pan.
The two strand concept improved production over the single strand operation, however, the full potential of operating two strands with one operator was not realized because the machine had to be stopped, disabling both strands, whenever a problem occurred in one strand or a fabric end arrived requiring the operator to rethread the strand. The down time reduced potential production by 25% or more depending on fabric length and when one or the other strand would have to be rethreaded. In addition, the number of defects or holes in one or the other strand that required attention also affected down time of both strands.
It is apparent that innovations for wetted knit fabric tube processing devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they each differ in structure and/or operation and/or purpose from the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a machine for processing a pair of wetted knit fabric tubes from a common control simultaneously but independently that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a machine for processing a pair of wetted knit fabric tubes from a common control simultaneously but independently that is simple to use.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a machine for processing a pair of wetted knit fabric tubes from a common control simultaneously and independently that permits the operator to keep at least one strand running 100% of the time.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a machine for processing a pair of wetted knit fabric tubes from a common control simultaneously and independently that reduces total down time for maintenance.
YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a machine for processing a pair of wetted knit fabric tubes from a common control simultaneously but independently that allows one strand to be shut down for maintenance while the other strand continues to run.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a machine for processing a pair of wetted knit fabric tubes from a common control simultaneously but independently. A pair of wetted knit fabric tube processors are operatively connected to a frame, are disposed side-by-side to each other, and are spaced-apart from each other so as to form a common operator alleyway therebetween. A controller is accessible from the operator alleyway for convenient access to either of the processors eliminating an operator from having to walk around or duck under the processors to make adjustments to the processor requiring attention. The controller is operatively connected to each of the processors independently so as to allow each of the processors to operated independently of each other from a common control, and in doing so, reduces down time by allowing one processor to operate if the other processor is not operating, and in doing so, eliminates having to shut down both of the processors if a problem occurs in one processor or an end of a wetted knit fabric tube arrives requiring the operator to rethread the wetted knit fabric tube.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.